


Stabbed in the back

by General67



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Black Sun (Star Wars), Bocody, Clones and mandalorians, Cody Katan, F/M, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Pykes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67
Summary: Once the shadow collective arrive on Mandalore Bo Katan changes her mind deciding she would rather be Satine’s sister rather then killing her sister. Some join her others don’t but the shadow collective are driven off world regardless but they will be back.Mandalore calls to the republic for help finally breaking neutrality and they send Marshal commander Cody and others members of the 212th attack battalion as the war rages on without them.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Bo-Katan Kryze
Kudos: 1





	Stabbed in the back

Satine rested in her office she was nervous, peace was something she believed could be achieved but after a long and pointless argument with Bo she finally decided to give in.

They didn’t have enough numbers from a highly likely attack from the shadow collective again so Satine decided to do what is best for her people. 

The doors opened to reveal the former nite owl leader. Helmet off beside he hip under her arm. 

“You seem tense” she smirked.

“As always” replied her sister with a nervous smile and straight back to the datapad. Her little sister rolled her eyes and made her way over to the duchess who didn’t look up once. She came around the other side of the desk, placing her helmet down on the desk and began to rub Satine’s shoulders. 

“You are tense, I can feel the knots in your shoulders” Bo Katan smiled and her sister just replied with a sigh of relief. She rested back into her chair “you’ll be fine” her sister comforted her.

“It’s just...a big leap” Satine admitted as if that wasn’t already obvious.

“I understand it’s difficult but you will get past it, you always do” it surprised her how kind her sister was. Just over a week ago Bo wanted to take the throne from Satine but now things were different.

The doors opened again to reveal a male blue mandalorian the sound of his clunky boots hitting the ground was so loud they were surprised they couldn’t hear him coming down the hallway. “Duchess, the meeting is about to begin” he informed them.

“Thank you Axe” Bo Katan said and as he left she saw her sister looking up at her.

“What?” She said half laughing.

“You never loved other then blood before, you could choose him” Bo Katan has never shook her head quicker in her life.

“Huh, Axe is nice don’t get me wrong but, not my type” she stopped rubbing her sisters shoulders and stepped back quickly picking up her helmet. Satine stood up from the chair and looked at her sister who gave a comforting smile.

“You’ll do great Satine”.

“Thank you Bo”.

“Now give em hell” of course Bo would say that.

———

The chatter was settling down, it was about to begin. Satine looked behind her to see Bo Katan helmet on now and gave her the thumbs up and all Satine could do was smile.

“Quite please!” Mas Amedda called tapping his staff on the ground.

The senate went silent.

“Senators of the republic” began Palpatine “we are here for one reason and one reason only. The Duchess of Mandalore would like to disscuss her neutrality” he gave a glare over to the new mandalorian.

“Duchess” he said.

“Senators of the republic” spoke Satine after a deep breath. Her pod flew out into the open room.

“Six days ago Mandalore was attacked by the shadow collective led by Pre Vizsla and Maul. They are made up of the most dangerous syndicates in the galaxy such as the black sun, pykes and possibly the Hutts” she paused for a moment as holograms appeared all around the room showing off all criminals involved with the shadow collective.

“Mandalore would wish to end its neutrality as we are in need of protection and we trust the republic more then the separatists. The shadow collective has fled to an unknown era of the galaxy and I, the mandalorians and all of Mandalore is asking for your help” chatter began once again. Hopefully this would work.

“Last time Duchess, you made it very clear that you were not in need of the republic’s help no matter what the came you’re way you believed you could solve it with pacifism” Sheev spat. He was never a fan of the duchess and she never knew why.

“Maybe but Mandalore, is in need of help we may be a planet of pacifism but that time is behind us. We are asking the republic for help. He have resources to help you. Mandalorians” mandalorians are a tempting offer. They are supposed to be the greatest warriors in the galaxy but no one has ever seen one so how are they supposed to know. But clones and mandalorians would make a deadly combination.

Amidala’s pod began to float into the large open space “I support Duchess in sending republic troops mandalorians will be a much needed addition to this war. Our entire army is made from a mandalorian’s template. I see no reason why they shouldn’t join and be given the same support as our other systems” the room broke out into a thousand voices. Padmé’s eyes wondered the room begging many of her fellow allies to step in and voice their support.

Bail was next “I agree with Senator Amidala”. 

More voices but it was cut short as Mas Amedda asked for quite.

“Anyone else?” Asked the chancellor looking around there room and one by one planets stepped forward. It was time for a vote.

“Very well” said the republic leader “the voting shall begin”.

Satine watched tensely as her eyes darted around the room various faces of support and disgust along with bored and confused. Satine looked back to her sister. Another thumbs up. 2 in a day. That’s unlike her.

“The votes are in” Palpatine let that hang in the air as everyone waited unsure, intrigued.

“The decision to send in republic troops to Mandalore has been won by sixty seven percent of the senate” cheering and sighing filled the senate. For Satine it was celebration she turned around and before her sister had a chance to stand properly on her feet Satine was already there. Embracing her with surprisingly strong arms.

“Congratulations Duchess Satine” spoke the Chancellor. For him it would finally be a chance to get rid of his old apprentice.

———

Kenobi walked into the communication centre to find Mace Windu looking at all different republic troops on the holotable.

“Master Windu you should be in bed it’s late, not slaving away at a holotable” he crossed his arms at the bottom of the stairs and Windu sighed.

“After Mandalore has agreed to join the republic the Chancellor had asked to pick out a battalion of men to head to the Mandalore, get them set up” he told him not even looking away. Bags were hanging low from his eyes constantly rubbing them in order to stay awake.

“I can make this easier for you master Windu” Kenobi smirked.

“Really that would be a first” replied the stern Jedi.

“You can send me and my 212th attack battalion we will be able to handle” Mace finally turned around to to face his fellow Jedi master.

“Listen Kenobi you are a wise and smart Jedi but getting troops ready will take about a month and we can’t loose you for that long. Besides I’m sure you’ve had enough of Mandalore when you stayed a year”. Once again the Jedi master turned away from Obi Wan.

Obi Wan stroked his beard silently thinking.

“How about we send my second in command in Cody. He’s a strategist he’ll get them set up in no time” Mace batted an eye once more.

“Good idea but he is a marshal commander helping lead the 7th sky corp and 3rd systems army. Who can replace him for a month?”

“I have a friend on Kamino. Alpha he can help me, he was Cody’s predecessor after all” Mace stroked his chin. It was not a bad idea by any stretch.

“Very well we’ll send in the Cody and the 212th. Hopefully they’re as good as you say”.

“Believe me master Windu they are the best”.

———

Gunships began to land outside the 212th barracks. Cody was not particularly excited but it’s not as if he was dreading it. He only knew Jango Fett as a mandalorian but he wasn’t particularly liked by other mandalorians so who knows how they might act to an entire army with his face. Not well Cody imagined.

212th troops hopped on gunships and AT-TE’s were getting picked up. There were few but they were seen as needed as the shadow collective has proved to be a dangerous threat.

Cody was walking to his gunship Jedi general beside him “sir I was trained by a mandalorian but I don’t know too much about their culture” he asked heading towards the gunship as Kenobi just stopped not to far away and watched as he got into the ship filled with his brothers.

“Well from what I’ve loved they love weapons, armour, fighting and tea”.

“Sounds entering” replied the clone.

“It will be for the mandalorians” and the doors shut.

———

The LAAT gunships made their way to the gladiator class star destroyer called the simply the fighter as she has been through a lot from Mimban to Geonosis. She has seen it all. 

The ship entered and a few days later exited hyperspace to the formerly peaceful world. Gunships were deployed heading down to the planet’s surface where Duchess Satine, First Lady Bo Katan and her nephew along with many guards are awaiting the clone’s arrival. 

The gunships came in for a landing as they turned and once the doors opened the clone commander appeared with his troops all dressed in phase 2 clone gear.

Satine greeted all of them with a smile but Cody was the only one to approach as the others either stood behind him or stayed just outside the gunship.

“Commander” she said.

“Duchess” bowed the clone commander.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you commander...?” She paused waiting for him to fill in the last part.

“Cody, marshal commander of the 7th sky corp. Second in command to General Kenobi of the 3rd systems army. But you can call me CC-2224 if we prefer real names?” He was hesitant that she would actually call him by what he considered to be just a nickname. People of Coruscant had mixed feelings on the clones, rich folk weren’t a fan and arseholes just saw them as looking the place look untidy. People looked at Cody and his brothers like they shouldn’t exist and the problem is they’re right.

“No I much prefer Cody” well that was a good sign.

“This is my nephew Korkie Kryze and my sister lady Kryze” Cody’s attention of drawn to the masked mandalorian neither could read each other’s faces or thoughts. It was all a mystery.

“We’ll get everything set up tomorrow for now I want to make sure you all have places to sleep. Please follow me” she said turning around and being followed by her nephew sister and then her mandalorian soldiers. They were supposed to train with them, it will be interesting to see where that goes.

“Cody looked behind at Patches “sir this feels above our class” he said shaking his head.

“Well Patches when you come from the bottom, everything feels above your class” he spoke bluntly as he moved on to follow the Duchess. Patches and Wooley followed close behind him.

Speeders took all his troops into the dome city, it was magnificent. Light shined through the panels above causing the city to shine. But it put a lot of the 212th uneasy. They’ve all been out in a room where they haven’t felt sunlight for days, weeks, months once for Hedge. Poor guy nearly killed himself as he was in quarantine.

They landed at a hall and all clones filtered off the transports the doors opened up to reveal once again an incredible building. A big one too. It had glass over the top so natural sunlight could be let through. But some small lights were dotted around.

Clone’s rushed to beds picking ones which were next to their best pals. Cody was in no rush at all he just watched as his brothers ran to the beds and chatting to each other. Most removing their helmets.

He turned to the duchess who was just behind him “thank you duchess, me and the boys will be out working in no time”.

“Well actually commander you are not sleeping in here” Cody raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

“I’m sorry, duchess?” He unsure if he had heard her correctly.

“Well we had a spare room in the palace and thought you should stay there” she spoke softly and kindly. It was impossible to turn down. He had only ever slept alongside his brothers in barracks, never had a room to himself.

“If you don’t want it Commander I’m more then happy to take the room” Buster called from his bed noticing Cody’s hesitation.

Many clones cracked a laugh 2 of which were Boil and Buck but a quick glare from Cody through his visor stopped the laughing.

He quickly turned back to the duchess “sure, why not”.

Satine grinned “excellent, please follow me”.

They back on the speeder now. Cody didn’t know when he was going to go back and pick up the boys. Maybe they would start work when Cody was set up or tomorrow. It was up to the duchess. 

They headed towards the palace and it was probably the greatest structure in Sundari. The way it had been constructed. The way the light shined down on it which made it seem like a diamond in the rough compared to the rest of the city.

The speeder outside and the mandalorians, Kryze family and Cody stepped off. He was unable to keep his eyes off it.

“Impressed commander?” The nephew said crossing his arms. Cody couldn’t respond.

“Come on let me show you to your room” the Duchess announced the other side of him. He was glad he had a helmet on so no one could see the face of awe that Cody gave with a wide open mouth. He followed her in to the palace and the light shined through the glass again and landed on the throne. 

Cody looked over to see an admittedly bad picture of Duchess Satine on the wall. He was never a fan of art so maybe that’s why he didn’t appreciate it.

He then looked over to his left and saw a room which sofas which looked comfy but they walked past all that into a room near the throne. Well more a hallway which had many rooms lead off of it. The mandalorians stopped following as they went down stairs now it was just Cody with all the Kryze’s.

They seemed nice. 

Although he couldn’t tell with the lady, she hadn’t said a word.

They finally stopped off at a floor which seemed to have multiple rooms. They stopped at the 3rd room on the left and Korkie opened the door.

“This is your room commander” said the nephew still holding the door open for the clone. He headed in into the room’s doorway. It was nice.

A bed in the corner, a sofa, a desk beside the doorway and a chair. A light hanging from the ceiling. It wasn’t massive but definitely not cramped. 

“What do you think?” Asked Satine.

Cody nodded still looking around the room not facing her. “Nicest place I’ve ever stayed” that wasn’t saying much.

“Well I’m glad, Korkie’s room is the ones next to yours on the right and Bo Katan’s room is 2 rooms down on the opposite side” Cody turned and nodded “thank you” he spoke genuinely meaning what he said.

“Your welcome commander”.

———

3 hours later and it was dark. They’ll start work tomorrow. Cody was in his room for now looking over his datapad. He had no work to do for now but that would all change tomorrow. Checking for anything the republic doesn’t allow. Making sure everything is in order. Get all the troopers stations set up. It will be hard. But he’s faced Geonosis and General Grevious head on. How hard can it be.

He was on his datapad scrolling at images at the desk.

He saw one of him, Rex, Echo and Fives testing out the new phase 2 armour for the first time. Did that take him back. Feels like a life time ago.

Another one of him, Kenobi, Waxer and Boil working away in Decree. That was a hard mission. Humour was the only thing keeping their spirits up.

The door suddenly opened causing Cody to jump.

“Still have your helmet on?” Asked the lady.

“Yeah, I’m scarred so when I look in the mirror I much prefer to see this” he told her. The mandalorian woman just chuckled.

“Well thank you for being so considerate” he gave a stern nod. 

“Anyway lady Kryze, why are you here?”

“I need help at the prison tomorrow, some prisoners aren’t falling in line and I’m hoping a Fett can get them back in place” Fett that was new. Of course that was his face but he had never been called Fett, he wasn’t raised by Jango. He was trained by him but didn’t pick up his personality or have much care for the man.

“Of course” he told her, no hesitating.

“Appreciate it” and just like that she was gone as quick as she arrive. Suddenly disappear out of the door.

Cody chuckled lightly and removed his helmet placing it in the desk and leaving his data pad there too. He went to the bed and looked on the mirror on the other side of the room.

So far so good. No hates him because he looks like Jango. Which was very common on Coruscant.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I did this I just am.


End file.
